Many electronic devices, particularly computer and data storage equipment, are supplied power from an alternating current (AC) power source. The power is supplied from a power cord connected to the AC power source. A typical power cord may include a cable, the cable including a plug to connect to the AC power source and a second connector to connect to an electronic device. It is critical for the operation of the electronic device that it receives power, particularly for data storage equipment. A problem with the effective operation of the electronic device is the inadvertent or unintentional disconnection of the plug of the power cord from a receptacle of the AC power source, thus preventing a supply of power to the electronic device.